


The Wisdom of Death

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Series: Access Animus...Begin Regression [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Character Study, F/F, Genetic Memories, Genetic Reincarnation, How can anyone working for Abstergo be sane with their morals intact, Internal Conflict, Other, bloodlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: I honestly suck at summary's, at least I had trouble with this one, so bare with me.////Sophia Rikkin was no saint. Her morals and viewpoints show her morals upon the situations in her life.





	The Wisdom of Death

**Author's Note:**

> A beginning note: There were some things that I pointed out when I watched the movie(and the deleted scenes), as well as when I read the novel and here is what I noticed:
> 
> 1\. Sophia showed regret in reguards to her dead test subjects, and the fact that she had broken her promise to them.(Shown in a deleted scene).
> 
> 2\. Sophia takes children for her Animus program. We know that Dr. Vidic took a pregnant woman once, but the entire character of Lara shows that Sophia will indeed take any descendant.
> 
> 3\. Sophia knows of her genetic connection with Callum Lynch. In the novel it was made pretty obvious that Sophia was attracted to Cal(even at one point she wants him to kiss her). But then she dismisses it, says that it can't happen. At first I thought it was simply her having some morals, but then after re-reading I realized something. Sophia knows that her and Cal both come from Aguilar's bloodline.
> 
> 4\. Sophia studies people. She evaluates them, and that is why I found her reaction to be rather priceless. In the novel, when McGowen speaks to Cal before his third regression she seems shocked. Identifying McGowen as being nothing more than a stoic and silent person. Never realising that he could have a view on the Assassins and the test subjects. It really shows a flaw in her character, that she judges people and doesn't expect them to harbor different opinions if that opinion goes against what they are doing.
> 
> These points are all going to be made, so enjoy.

**_1\. Sophia Rikkin has a rather odd relationship with her family._ **

* * *

Her mother-Alice Rikkin-had been killed by an Assassin. Being the wife of an up-and-coming CEO during the times of the vietnam war, she should look upon it as it is. Abstergo was getting involved on both sides, whether Americans knew it or not was a mystery. However, there were some that disagreed with what Abstergo was doing. An assassination to scare away the new CEO from continuing to supply the war effort was likely to happen. Then again, Sophia was a mere baby when it happened.

 

Alan never speaks of her mother, and then when Sophia is almost beginning High School her father marries an english woman named Elizabeth. Elizabeth has family in France, and coming from England she tells 'little sophie' about her families involvement with the Great Wars.

 

(Sophia senses that something is off, but doesn't say a thing.)

 

Then Elizabeth became pregnant, a boy, and as if the fates hated her father the pregnancy killed his second wife. The baby was fine though, and Sophia tried to ignore the pang of jealousy that she felt. Her father spent every living moment with Jason Ethaniel Rikkin. Leaving his daughter from his previous beloved wife to do everything in her power to gain his attention. 

 

Sophia became determined to beat out her fathers favorite. Getting every award and degree for the sciences that she could become involved in. Working her way from the bottom to the very top within Abstergo until she sat next to Dr. Warren Vidic. 

_Creating an Animus._

A machine based upon its original model that was created in the eighties. 

 

That earns her the attention of the Elders, of Ellen Kaye, and Warren Vidic. The attention of everyone but her father, and as the years went by Sophia almost gave up.

 

_Until she test her little brothers DNA._

 

It matches with the DNA that they have found in Syria, Spain, France, and England. A perfect genetic match to the long since deceased bloodline that Sophia had recently studied with Vidic's assistent, Miss Stillman. 

 

It takes convincing, father doesn't agree at first, so she waits until Jason is eleven.

 

_He makes such a lovely test subject._

 

 

But as time passed, their relationship rusted away, until their last moments together.

 

 

"So my program..."

 

"Has brought order for society for the first time."

 

"I'm accountable for this-"

 

"You've already been accounted for. Our work belongs to the Elders. This is their finest hour."

 

"You lied to me."

 

"And you lied to every person you've abducted. Every single person that has died while inside the Animus. Every single person driven mad by the Bleeding Effect...mankind cannot be redeemed...your work showed us that."

And with that Alan Rikkin walked away from her. This entire time it was believed that the lives of Assassins and Templars, the very history of the world, proved that mankind could not be redeemed.

 __Who would have thought that her own work, based on the hope of a solution, would show the truth.

* * *

 

**_2\. Sophia regrets it, but children are so easy to take._ **

* * *

Jason was the first, and with his success and the memories of Jacob Frye in place they move forward.

 

They search for others with the same bloodline, but Elizabeth close family is hard to find. No one from England is still alive, but there is still France(if any of Elizabeth's ancestors children's children still lived), and Sophia is intent to find them.

 

_And she does._

 

The mother is a young woman with a place within the French parliment. The prime minister and president of the senate to be exact. But Sophia doesn't care at the time. The woman resembles the Spanish Assassin named Maria, another confirmation, and when Sophia sees her daughter...

_She has seen enough of Jacob Frye's memories to identify his beloved Evie._

 

Sophia has their deaths faked and she places them within the new Madrid complex. The memories of Maria are finally open to them-clear. Then there are the memories of Evie Frye. It's such a shame that she had tried to hide the Shroud just for it to fall into Abstergo's hand.

 

 

As the years pass, she takes children from their parents and the streets. Adults are mainly taken, but children cannot escape the Animus either.

She doesn't regret it, but then when one dies whilst strapped into the machine...Sophia feels something. 

* * *

* * *

_**3\. Sophia Rikkin felt something for Callum Lynch. She can't deny that.** _

* * *

 

When he tells her that she can do this, when just for a split moment _his eyes drop down,_ Sophia almost wishes that he had kissed her.

 

But this is no sweet embrace between lovers or a sudden revelation of love. This is an assassination, and Sophia knows that she should stop him. Her fathers life is at stake. She should  _do something_. Then she doesn't, and she might as well have killed him herself.

 

Then she remembers his smile, the twinkle in his eye, how he had _believed her promise of a new life._

 

It is short, meaningless moments. Moments that make Sophia question things, but then she remembers. Looks upon her own family secret. For she is a descendant from Aguilar's bloodline. Just as much as Cal is, and their family is closely linked. Her mother Alice had shared a grand father with Mary Lynch.

 

Cal doesn't know and soon they will have to kill each other.

 

So Sophia puts aside childish feelings and family values, because as soon as her father is dead she will have him hunted. 

* * *

* * *

_**4\. Sophia Rikkin had never seen past her stoic security guard. Perhaps she should have looked deeper.** _

* * *

When McGowen tells Cal of how Assassin's came to be named and how he admires them, Sophia is left speechless.

 

The Head of Security had always been a silent man, stoic in nature, and quick to the point if he had to speak. Never had Sophia seen him act like this. Never had she looked upon anothers view on Assassins, and perhaps she simply did not wish to hear them.

 

McGowen is a descendant, so perhaps that is why, it seems to be the most logical answer. However, his ancestors range from a Templar from the Inquisition to an Assassin turncoat after an incident with Libson. His bloodline and animus experiences shouldn't lead to that conclusion. 

 

_It puzzles her, but who best to witness an Assassin in their truest form than through the eyes of a Templar._

 

After her fathers death he follows her outside.

Minutes pass before she says anything to him, and even then it is an order. One that haults against her tongue as she thinks of the most recent events involving her guard.

 

_"Hunt them down. Moussa, Lin. Nathan, Emir. Jason, Lara. Valéria. Do what you wish, but bring Lynch to me."_

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation between Sophia and Alan I had changed from the film. Mainly because I found it rather hypocritical of Sophia to place the same amount of morals and manipulation that she has used on the subjects, as if her father was the only one doing it.
> 
> And that was one reason why I preferred Alan over Sophia. Both were manipulative and both did things that were morally questionable, but Alan never lied about it. He never covered up his true motives, and for that he is a better antagonist in the long run.
> 
> Marion Cotillard has expressed that in a sequel Sophia would measure up to her father as an antagonist, so who knows. Perhaps we will have some character development on her part.


End file.
